Alerts
Alerts notify users for specific actions. To view Alerts, click the icon at the bottom of your Profile Preview. Market Place Alerts *When a citizen eats food, if the Citizen doesn't have at least 1 piece of food in his inventory an alert is sent saying: There is no more food in your inventory. Without food to eat your Citizen lose 5 wellness each day until he dies. To avoid starvation we advise you to buy food from the marketplace. *The monetary market offer expires in 5 days and it will be automatically removed. The Citizen receive an alert saying: Your monetary exchange offer consisting in ( value ) of ( currency ) at exchange rate of 1 ( currency ) = x ( currency ) has expired and the money is back into your account. Visit again the monetary market to post a new offer. *After pressing buy, money is transferred between the two accounts. Offeror receives an alert saying: We inform you that ( x currency ) were sold for ( y currency ) from ( account ) using the offer posted on the Monetary Market. Gifts and Friends Alerts *The receiver gets this alert after receiving a gift: You received 1 gift of quality x from ( sender's name ). You wellness increased with x. *If a user completes registration and becomes citizen of eRepublik, an alert is sent to the citizen who invited him: ( name ) has registered to eRepublik. You can visit his / her profile and if you want you can add him / her as a friend. *When you receive a friendship request: ( citizen ) wants to add you to his / her friends list. Do you accept? 'YES' – 'NO'. *Friendship confirmation: ( citizen ) has accepted your friendship request. *Friendship rejected: ( citizen ) has rejected your friendship request. *Friend removal: Unfortunately, you have been removed by ( citizen ) from his / her friends list. Political Alerts *When a law is proposed all the Members of Congress and the President receive an alert : A new law proposal is now waiting for the Congress vote. To debate on this situation and to place your vote you can access the law proposal page. *If the president proposes a peace treaty, the Congress will receive the fallowing alert: The President of your country proposed a Peace proposal. To debate on this situation and to place your vote you can access the law proposal page. **If the Congress Rejects the proposal than the alert is sent to the President who proposed the law and to his Members of Congress: The peace treaty conditions were rejected by the enemy Congress. **If the Congress approves the proposal, the enemy Members of Congress will receive an alert: The President of ( country ) proposed a peace treaty. To debate on this situation and to place your vote you can access the law proposal page. ***If the enemy Congress approves the peace treaty: The peace treaty conditions were approved by the enemy Congress. *When a president wants to declares war to another country, an alert should be sent to all Members of Congress in his country and to the President and Congress Members of the country he plans to attack: The President of ( country ) proposed a war to ( country ) and now it needs the Congress approval. To debate on this situation and to place your vote you can access the law proposal page. *If a party president resigns he is required to select a party member from a list of members that have enough experience points to become a party president, to take his place. After confirmation, the selected member becomes party president and receives an alert: Due to party president resignation, you have been selected to become the new Party president for ( party name ) . Congratulations! *The party election winner receives the alert: Congratulations, you have just been elected as President of your party. Using the features available in your party page you will be able to organize your party in order to reach your political goals. *All congress election winners will receive the alert: Congratulations, you have just been elected as a Member of Congress in your country. Visit the Country administration area to use your Member of Congress tools. *The winner of the presidential election: Congratulations, you have just been elected the President of your country. Visit the Country administration area to manage your country. *When you are selected as a candidate for president, you receive the alert: The President of ( party ) decided to support you for the next country Presidential elections. Don't forget that only the candidates supported by the top 5 parties in the country will participate at the Presidential elections. See the list of top parties in your country. Company Alerts *When the salary of an employee is changed he gets: The General Manager of ( company name ) modified your salary. Your new salary is ( value and currency ). *When the owner fires an employee, the ex-employee receives the alert: We are sorry to inform you that the General Manager of ( company name ) decided to fire you! But don't worry, you can get a new job or you can even buy a company. *After a Citizen applied for a job, an alert is sent to the owner of the company: ( citizen name ) applied to your job offer with a minimum skill of ( skill level ) and now works for ( company name ). *After a company is bought, an alert is sent to the former owner: Your company,( name ), has been sold for ( value ) Gold to ( name of new owner ) *If there is no money in company accounts a message is sent to general manager: Your employees can't work because your company doesn't have enough money to pay their salaries. Add more funds in your company or sell your company stock. *If there is no raw materials in company inventory a message is sent to general manager: Your employees can't work because your company doesn't have raw materials in its inventory. Please buy raw materials from the marketplace. *If a country does not have any job offers between skill 0 and 1 on the Job Market, the President and the members of congress will receive a message about this issue: At the moment, there are no job offers for new citizens in your country (skill between 0 and 0.99). Providing jobs for your country population will improve you public image! Donation Alerts *When a country donates a sum of money to an other country: ( country ) transferred ( amount ) ( currency ) to your account. *Citizen and organizations donates products to another citizen: ( citizen ) / ( organization ) transferred ( amount ) products to your inventory. Check your donations list. *Citizen / Organizations donates money to another citizen / organization: ( Citizen ) / ( Organization ) transferred ( amount ) ( currency ) to your account. *Organization donates raw materials to a Company: ( Organization ) transferred several raw materials to ( company name ). *When an Organization/A Citizen donates products or raw materials to another Organization: ( Organization ) / ( Citizen ) transferred products / raw materials to your inventory. Check your donations list. Category:Playing the Game